Black Alpha, Red Omega
by ArashiRyu
Summary: The long-awaited attack on Maverick Hunter HQ is unleashed. Sigma is determined to have Omega in his dirty paws once and for all, and his main tool is Alpha, the mysterious Maverick in black who has been hunting Zero's dreams... HIATUS
1. Worries

Black Alpha, Red Omega Chapter 1  
  
I don't own Megaman. Capcom has the privilege of doing so. (Lucky bastards.) This is my second fic (the first being a harry potter one, but I'm discontinuing that one, so *this* one will be the first.). Please be lenient. This fic contains no shounen-ai or yaoi or whatever. You won't see Zero and X kissing or in kinky situations.  
  
Fan-girls: Awwwww......!  
  
There you are. But I *will* put in some nice bits for you all. You'll see them in later chapters. Hopefully I will try and include some X/Alia fluff. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------  
  
X sat morosely in the cell, trying to ignore the pain in his broken arm and shifted against the damp wall trying to get in a more comfortable position and grit his teeth against the waves of nausea that coursed through his body whenever he moved. He had been unceremoniously tossed in the dank and dark place three days ago. He was not fed, he was not spoken to, no one bothered to check in on him. It was if they totally forgot about him. But who would, with the famous Commander X in their grasp. X just lay there, not bothering to call for help, not even to cuss at whoever was out there. He had already searched the entire cell for any weaknesses until his fingertips were bruised and raw, but it was no use: the walls were too thick to blast through, and even if he had his plasma canon with him, it wouldn't even scratch the walls.  
  
He couldn't send out a distress signal, they removed his helmet which had his ear mike and armor, which had his tracer. So now nobody could trace his location via satellite, and even if someone actually managed to figure out his secondary tracer ID, the electromagnetic field installed around the cell would scramble the signal.  
  
X shivered violently and gave several wracking coughs. The cold and wetness of the cell were not doing any good for him. He brought up his uninjured arm and felt his forehead: he was burning hot. "Ohhh, I should've never taken that stupid reconnaisance mission alone," he muttered. "Stupid, overconfident me. If Zero would see me now. . ."  
  
He saddened at the thought of the blonde reploid, who was probably running around in the H.Q. demanding to know where he was, all the while threatening to tear anyone's spleen out. The reploid sometimes worried about him too much. Zero would never admit it but he had deep affection for the smaller reploid, a strong current of emotion under the arrogant and tough macho exterior.  
  
He groaned as another coughing fit shook his slender frame and pain pulsed in his temples and arm. He couldn't last long in this condition. . .  
  
"Someone. . ." Hot tears of despair slid down his cheeks. "Please help. . ."  
  
But no one came. His condition grew steadily worse as time passed and he was reduced to a pitiful state. He could not move or breathe without pain throbbing everywhere and cough attacks assailing him. Delirious with weakness, starvation, and agony, he did not notice when one day he was picked up in strong arms and led out into the light.  
  
**  
  
Zero was getting worried. X had been gone for a long time, much more needed than usual for a simple reconnaisance mission. He tried to dismiss the thoughts, thinking that X could take care of himself and he had in previous occasions, but he could not squash the doubt that rose up in him like a dark cloud. The blonde was currently walking down the hallway to his room after a snatched conversation with Alia, his long legs hurried in their paces with agitation. He gave his voice ID and went inside his quarters and dropped a stack of papers he was carrying in the little room that counted for his office and living room, leaving the light off. He turned on his coffee machine and while it heated up he went to a little intercom screen that was installed in his wall. Pressing a button, the little screen lit up with the image of a female reploid operater who said in a clinical voice, "Konnichiwa, Commander Zero, to whom may I direct your call?"  
  
"Is Signas busy?"  
  
"He is free at this moment, do you want me to contact him?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Chotto matte kudasai." The female reploid was replaced by white fluffy clouds floating through a blue sky while soft jazz music played. Zero impatiently tapped his fingers on the wall and ran a nervous hand through his long blond hair, waiting. The coffee machine started sending droplets of dark liquid into the cup, a soft hissing noise accompaning the sound of the droplets softly ploinking in the receiver. Where was X? he thought. Did he get captured? The Mavericks are acting up lately, I wonder if another war will break out. Oh that's all we need. Cities just finshed rebuilding from the last war, and another one is potentially going to explode any moment. I can't go around fighting not knowing where my best friend is, I want the security of knowing he's alive, fighting with his unit alongside me.  
  
A musical tone caused him to look up and see Signas's face staring at him from the screen. Zero straightened and gave him a quick salute and Signas returned it. Signas looked at the face staring back at him from the big screen on his wall and sighed, noting the dark circles under Zero's eyes and slightly desperate expression. No doubt he was calling about X and his mysterious disappearance and wanting to know what he could do to help. Really, those two were almost practilly inseparable. "If it's about X, no, we don't know where he is, and no, there is nothing you can do that we haven't done already."  
  
Zero looked slightly surprised (Aw man, I really wanted to threaten him in tearing his spleen out) but then shook his head ruefully. "Figures," he said. "I think it's the Mavericks. There is nobody else that has a grudge against him and there's always little renegade bands roaming around that are desperate for ransom."  
  
Signas nodded. "There are some human bandit gangs that would be too happy to sack him simply because he's a reploid. There may be a possibility there."  
  
Zero winced. "I find it ironic that the people X fights to protect would turn on him in an instant." He rubbed his eyes and turned his head; the coffee was ready and the heady scent of it filled the kitchenette. "Really, I don't know. . ." he disappeared from Signas's screen and came back a moment later with a cup of coffee. ". . .why he goes on." He took a cautious sip. Then he smiled a little at some memory or other.  
  
Signas did not smile; he looked at Zero in concern. "Zero, you look ready to drop on your feet. Why don't you go to bed early?"  
  
"I have to," Zero said with a ruefull grin. "My unit's being deployed in the morning."  
  
"Yes you are, now take a direct order and go to bed already -- why are you drinking coffee?"  
  
"Don't worry it's decaf," Zero gave a tired salute. "Good night, General Signas."  
  
"Good night, Commander Zero."  
  
But Zero did not sleep right away. He lay awake, staring at the ceiling, and thinking of his missing best friend.  
  
**  
  
Bright sunlight slowly pulled X from his deep slumber. What a horrible dream . . . He tried to blink away the fuzz of sleep and slowly looked around, seeing that he was lying in a hard bed in a small, austere white room, and there was an I.V. rack next to the bed. Still a bit disoriented, he thought he was in the Maverick Hunter H.Q. infirmary, and that someone finally came and rescued him. Someone came for me after all. Relief surged through him and he gave a weak laugh.  
  
A soft sound caught his attention and he turned his head to see who it was. "Zero?"  
  
A sudden migraine seized him and he gasped with the horrendous pain as memories and images flashed in front of his eyes and dissolved. He tried to bring up his hands to clutch his head but he couldn't, his hands were held to the bed with metal bands.  
  
Who is X?  
  
He moaned in agony.  
  
Who is Zero?  
  
"Aaagh. . ." X tried desperately to grasp the images but they slipped away and fragmented. With a sudden panic, he realized that he didn't remember what his best friend looked like.  
  
Who are you?  
  
"Nooo!" He writhed in pain, eyes screwed shut., teeth clenched. Rough hands held him down. He opened his eyes. Through the haze of pain he saw a man with black hair.  
  
"Who. . .are. . .you?"  
  
"It doesn't matter now, does it?"  
  
"Leave me . . .alone."  
  
PAIN  
  
"How do you like the virus implanted in you?"  
  
stop  
  
"I can assume it's not pleasant to be you right now."  
  
please  
  
images, people, memory dissolving  
  
"But don't worry, it'll stop soon enough."  
  
". . .someone. . .help." A desperate, pain-filled plea.  
  
"Who will come?"  
  
it hurts so much  
  
"Help. . .please. . ."  
  
"No one will come."  
  
why?  
  
A soft whisper in his ear. "They left you. They will never come."  
  
no  
  
"You are all alone."  
  
noooooooooooooooo  
  
X didn't notice he was screaming the word out loud until he wrenched his hands free from the bindings in a fit of insane strength and locked his fingers his fingers around the man's throat. Horrible pain shot up his arm which was in a cast, but that didn't compare to the agony in his head that left him nearly blind. He tightened his grip on the person's neck. "Leave me alone you fucking bastard," he snarled savagely. So absorbed was he in crushing the person's throat to nothing that he did not notice the alarm blaring.  
  
The door burst open, he looked up -- a fist came at his face and he knew nothing more.  
  
Vile of the Mavericks put his hands on his throat as X slumped back on the bed. Before he weakly fell to the floor he noticed a lone tear running down the small reploid's face. "Good job." Vile could not look to see who it was as his neck hurt like shit and he did not feel like turning his head, but he already knew whose voice it was. He mutely gestured at himself; he could not speak: his vocal chords were no more. "Aah, that can be fixed," the person said dismissively. "Though," he looked at X, whose blank eyes were staring straight ahead, " I think you overdid the mind game a little."  
  
Nah, thought Vile from his position on the floor, the little bastard deserved it.  
  
Sigma, Overlord of the Mavericks, smiled evilly. "Phase one complete."  
  
TBC.... ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------- Wow, I actually did it. This chapter kinda started slow, you'll see much more action in the next chapter. Tell me what you think! Review please! I'm starving for attention here!  
  
**Ohh my gosh, I just saw this video clip of this capcom vs. king of fighters 3 or 4 or something lke that (It just came out in japan), I watched it with my brother and it had snippets of different characters fighting each other (and hey, where those japanese kids good) and suddenly, I had a flash of blonde hair and a green blade. "Zero!" I squealed joyfully. Man, he was everywhere!! He was dashing this way and that with stupenduos speed and he beating the crap out some other character with his sabre and *squeals like the fan-girl she is* HE WAS SO COOL!!!! I did a little dance of joy right then and there. My brother looked at me all weird, but then he doesn't understand fan-girls. So, if anyone has any info about the game, (rumors, links, pics or whatever) please tell me, I'm almost literally dying of anticipation here.  
  
Next chapter: War breaks out between the Maverick Hunters and the Mavericks, and the H.Q. is hard-pressed to keep up with the calls for help. Who is the mysterious new Maverick? Zero's humiliation and frustration coming up next..!  
  
Japanese to English Konnichiwa: Hello. Good day. Chotto matte kudasai: Please wait a moment.  
  
Happy Bento E-mail: Kaoru_28@hotmail.com  
song_of_dragon@yahoo.com 


	2. The trap

Disclaimer: See previous chapter.

The Trap-

It seemed like the whole world was at war. People cowered in their homes as plasma cannons thundered in the streets, mothers covered their children's ears as screams and curses rang out. Explosions rocked buildings' foundations, and metal boots crushed broken glass as they marched past in military formation.

Zero flicked his Z-sabre and watched as the blood on it sprayed out in a fine arc. He sighed tiredly and looked at his unit, who were sprawled on the ground in various positions of repose on the concrete debris. They had been fighting since yesterday afternoon, and this was the only rest they'd get for a while. His unit was in charge of protecting refugees and clearing the way for them, leading them to safety where a train waited with food and medical attention. Right now he and his unit were taking a breather, watching over the area for any more attacks.

As Zero looked at the refugees a sorry bunch, children crying and parents too tired and hurt to take care of them he felt the slow burn of anger that had been smoldering inside since yesterday flare up. Why did Mavericks target humans? Why cause so much havoc and destruction?

Fuming, Zero absently gazed at a child who was tugging at his mother's sleeve, sniffling. But the mother only stared ahead, her blank eyes silently reliving the horror she'd been through.

If X were here, he would wipe away those children's tears with the gentleness that only he had and make them feel all better. Really, he had a gift. . . Zero pushed those thoughts away, because thinking of his best friend hurt too much.

It has been three weeks since X had disappeared. Three weeks since the war broke out and there were still no news of his whereabouts. Signas had his hands too full with deploying units and taking care of other matters to bother in searching anymore.

An explosion and a woman's screaming broke him out of his thoughts. In an instant, he started running to the sound. His unit had sprung to their feet since the first noise as well, but he waved them back. "Stay here!" he shouted. "Protect the refugees; I'm going ahead." Ignoring their protests he leaped over a tall pile of debris and was gone.

A tired-looking woman caught the attention of a reploid soldier. "Is he going there all alone?" She asked incredulously. The reploid soldier smiled at her. "Don't worry about him, ma'am. Zero can take care of himself, believe me."

Zero dodged around a burned out shell of a hovercar to see a woman kneeling in front of a burning store and sobbing hysterically. Obviously her home was the story above the store, and it was disappearing before her eyes. Zero saw movement in the corner of his eyes and turned his head to see a band of Mavericks fleeing the scene, their raucous laughter loud and mocking. Hatred and anger burned hotter than the fire and Zero was about to run after them and wreak destructive justice when the woman cried out, "My children!"

_Shit!_ Zero looked at the raging inferno with dread. No one could survive that. "My children. . . please!" the woman sobbed. She had her tearful face turned to Zero with her hands clasped, begging him. She was so desperate that she did not care if he was a Maverick or not. Zero stood there, undecided, when a random thought occurred to him. X would've gone in, inferno or not. Zero swore under his breath, then said, "Wait here!" and crashed through the burning doorway. "Alia!" he yelled.

Zero! What are you doing? Alia yelled in his ear mike. She was Zero's navigator and had been directing him through the city. You'll get yourself killed!

"X would've done the same thing," Zero said as he ran up the crumbling stairs. Alia fell silent; apparently it hurt her just as much to think about him. "Direct me," he told her. Alia sighed, resigned.

:I see a life form in the room to your right.:

"Here we go," Zero gritted out. He dodged around a falling beam and yelled out, "Hello? Someone there?" The waves of heat battered Zero around. He felt like he was roasting inside his armor and felt ready to faint, but he pressed on. "Talk to me!" Over the sound of crackling flames he could hear a thin wail, painfully weak. Zero looked and saw a little figure huddled in a little ball in a corner away farthest away from the flames. It looked like it was cradling something in its arms. He hurried over to the corner. The child looked up; it was a little girl of six years old, her little tear-streaked face dirty with soot. In her arms, which were incredibly blistered by the heat, she held her little brother who didn't move at all. "I w- want mama!" she sobbed. Zero took a precious second to brush the hair away from the child's eyes.

"Your mom's outside waiting," he told her in a soothing voice. "Come with me and I'll take you to her, okay?" The girl hesitated, looked at her brother, then nodded, sniffling weakly. Zero scooped both of them up carefully in his arms, stood up and swayed, his vision blurring. _Shit! Breathed in too much smoke_. He coughed and turned to the doorway and his way was blocked.

_God, no._

The mother stood outside the raging hell that was her former home, fighting to keep back hysterical tears. What was taking so long? Right when she was about to give up hope and turned away, another last, huge explosion knocked her off her feet and something large came hurtling out of the window in a shower of broken glass with the force of the blast. It landed on the ground and skidded along until it collided with a pile of broken concrete. In the silence afterward, it groaned.

Zero sat up carefully and looked at his precious cargo which he had shielded with his body from harm. The little girl stared at him with huge eyes, and a relieved shriek sounded out. "My children! You saved them!" _They're okay_, he thought dimly, smiling in relief. _They're okay. . . I wonder what X would say. . ._ Fatigue and too much smoke set in, and darkness swallowed him.

He came to later with someone forcing water down his throat; he choked and started coughing. Sitting up, he gasped for breath as someone pounded on his back. "What are you trying to do, kill me?" he rasped in an annoyed voice. "Don't just shove water down my throat while I'm out cold."

"He's alright!" someone exclaimed. Willing hands helped him stand up, and he looked around to see his unit milling around the area. "What are you doing here?" he asked hoarsely. A couple of doctors were administering to the children; apparently the youngest had passed out from breathing too much smoke.

"Reinforcements arrived. We get to go home."

YOU DUNCE! Alia roared in his ear. DON'T EVER DO THAT AGAIN! Wincing amidst general laughter since a lot of people heard, she was that loud, Zero saw the mother racing towards him with happy tears in her eyes. "Bless you!" she cried. And while the woman grasped his hands and stood on tiptoe to kiss him on the cheek, Zero understood now why X did the whole hero thing.

But on the train ride home, with the little girl sitting on his knee, he couldn't believe that he, years ago, wreaked as much destruction as those Mavericks.

_Where am I?_

Opened eyes revealed nothing but white walls, white ceiling, white floor. The brightness hurt his eyes. He tried to bring up his hand but it was numb, unmovable. An experiment with the rest of his body made him find out that he could only move his eyes.

"Who are you?" A hollow voice rang from everywhere and nowhere.

_I don't know._

"Where are you from?"

_I don't _

"What are you?

_Stop asking me  
_  
"You don't know, do you?"

"You are nothing but an empty husk, a machine without a purpose. Why do you think you live? There is no purpose for your existence. You are useless."

_No I'm not. . . I had a purpose, I just don't remember. . ._ A dull ache was starting between his eyes.

"But I can give you a reason to exist." The voice was soft and compassionate. "Come with me, and I will give you a reason to live. You don't have to be a mindless doll anymore."

The dull ache was starting to turn into a sharp pain.

The wall in front of him flashed into life. Pictures came up, pictures of people and places he didn't know flickered one after the other.

"Look at them," the voice commanded. He looked. It was all he could do. "They took away your reason for living. They took away everything you had. Everything that you were. Everything that you could be."

_They?_

"You have nothing left, and it's their entire fault."

No. Something felt wrong but he couldn't grasp what it was. He felt like he knew these people, but he couldn't remember. He couldn't remember anything. He was terrified.

_Someone, please . . . **help me!**_

Vile stood gazing through the one way glass at the still form slumped in the white chair. He had his hands clasped all businesslike behind his back and his face was wiped off all expression. "How long is this going to take?" he said without looking to Sigma who was standing beside him.

"Not long," Sigma assured him.

"What if he starts remembering things he shouldn't? The virus is not permanent."

"Of course it's not," Sigma snorted. "It will only last until I get what I really want."

"Omega." It was a statement not a question.

"Affirmative. This one will only be a temporary tool. The side effects will only be a minor headache when he thinks of things he shouldn't." That was a blatant understatement. Vile had seen the raw agony in the small reploid's eyes, and he knew that whatever he was feeling it was not a "minor headache".

"Ah," was all he said.

Sigma turned to a set of controls in front of the one way. "I think he's rested enough, it's time to start again." Vile looked at the pitiful figure in the chair with an unreadable expression and left the room.

Any hope, any slight sliver of light that Zero held inside of rescuing X was broken into pieces as he was drafted to fight against a new Maverick that just popped up from nowhere. The Maverick led a new battalion which was highly trained in guerrilla warfare, which, unlike the other groups which the Hunters put down with hardly any problem, was devastatingly efficient, hitting were they least expected it and vanishing like smoke when the startled Hunters grouped in on the spot. The Hunters were hard- pressed to keep their casualty numbers low.

"We don't know where this guy came from or who he is. Hell, we don't even know what he looks like." said Signas grimly during an impromptu war council. "All we know is that he is an extremely experienced commander with no remorse of casualties on his side. We are barely able to keep up with him. He seems to be everywhere at once: attacking and raiding supply trains, destroying warehouses, anyplace that is essential to us Maverick Hunters."

Everyone seated in the room grumbled and muttered to themselves, trying to figure out solutions to the problem. Zero scratched at his temple and tried to supress a yawn: he hadn't been able to rest very often. He repeated Signas's words in his head, ". . .supply trains, destroying warehouses, anyplace that is essential to us. . ." Zero could almost hear the lightbulb pinging on over his head.

"We bait him," he said. Everyone fell silent and looked at him, then the babbling began.

Somewhere in the desert, a long train rumbled swiftly along the tracks leading into a cliffside valley. There was hardly any cargo on this train, it was only a decoy to lure the mysterious Maverick commander and his charges into a trap. Zero was hidden among the cargo with about thirty volunteers. When the Mavericks opened the boxes thinking they got more loot, they would get a nasty surprise. The Hunters would strike fast and hard, while Zero would go for the commander and try to get as much information as he could before they would teleport to safety. Zero was equipped with a tiny camera that came disguised as a contact lens which would relay information to a little disk recorder attached to a belt that was strapped securely on his waist.

"Listen Zero," Signas had said to him before he went out, "I know how you can be. You get caught up in the moment, you lose track of things, you put the lives of your men and yourself in danger. . . I know, I know," for Zero opened his mouth in protest. "Not all the time, but please, keep your cool. I know how much you want to fight this guy, but remember that you are only getting info, not yourself killed."

Zero scoffed silently. _As if. I'm not stupid._ Far away in the HQ, for some reason, Signas erupted into a coughing fit.

We are nearing the cliffs. As the train entered the valley, Zero tensed. _I hope they take the bait_. The train started to slow. Yes!

Boss, now? whispered one of his men in the ear mike.

"Keep your shirt on, just wait," he said. The train ground to a complete halt, and silence reigned. Zero strained his ears for a sound. Someone was barking orders in a crisp, efficient manner and Zero could guess that they were being followed to the letter.

Now?

"Wait."

The steel door to his compartment slid open and someone clambered inside. Zero tensed as heavy footsteps stomped in his direction. They stopped for a moment and the blonde could hear one of the box lids forced open. A few seconds later it closed with a snap, and another one was opened.

Creak. . .

. . .Snap.

Creak. . . "We've hit another jackpot, boss!" called the owner of the unseen voice. "Weapons!" Snap. "I'll check the others."

The footsteps came closer. "Hmm. . ."

Now?

"Wait," Zero hissed.

Creak. . . Zero found himself staring into the surprised eyes of a maverick with dark red armor.

"NOW!" Zero yelled. He burst upward and snapped his sabre into life, the green blade humming dangerously. With a downward slash that neatly carved the maverick in two, he leaped for his next victim while warlike screams erupted all around him. Maverick hunters where jumping out of their boxes all along the train and killing the surrounding mavericks with vicious energy.

Looking around him, Zero noted with relief that the enemy forces where no larger than his group. Though they where well-trained, the mavericks were matched toe-to-toe with the hunters, who's enthusiasm gave them an edge. While the battle raged on, Zero turned to his second in command. "Take care of things here. I'll go find the leader."

"Hai!"

Come on, where are you? Zero sprinted up the cliff face, looking for the sign of an authorative figure. He looked among the rocks and boulders until a smooth voice behind him said "Looking for me?"

Zero whirled around and saw a slender reploid standing on top of a boulder. He was clad in simple black armor that hugged his body and instead of a helmet he wore a visor made of black material that covered his eyes. His unbound hair fell to his hips in a waterfall of brown silk. Zero briefly considered not taking any pictures for HQ as the women would go crazy but then remembered his mission and started snapping pictures anyway.

The Maverick leader –for it was gathered that he was the one they were looking forleaped off the boulder and started walking towards Zero with fluid grace. "You found me."

"Let's get to the point, shall we?" said Zero harshly. "Who the hell are you and where did you come from?"

"I cannot tell you."

"Why? Why did"

"Zero Omega Light," the reploid interrupted, his voice expressionless even with its smoothness. "I despise you."

Zero straightened a bit in surprise.

"You had so much power in your grasp. Thousands feared the very mention of your name, yet you threw it all away. Why?"

"That is none of your business," Zero snarled. He was not idle during their conversation. He was trying to look through the Maverick's stats with his scanners, but he could not pick up a single thing, which was odd.

"Really, it's pitiful to what state you sunk yourself into."

Oh this guy was really getting on his nerves. Oh, well. A mission was a mission. Zero pretended to lose his temper and rushed at the Maverick bringing his Z-Sabre in a vicious down stroke at his head. With a mocking little laugh that sounded as empty as an abandoned shell the commander easily dodged the wild swing and flowed like water around the rest. _Hm, he's fast,_ Zero thought absently. _Time to up the ante._ But, just as he was about to surprise the Maverick by teleporting behind him and really hitting him, the Maverick just wasn't there.

Surprised, Zero paused for a moment. Bad mistake. Out of nowhere a black blur towards his face and struck him a reeling blow. While he staggered he felt a soft touch in the small of his back. He wheeled around and his legs gave way. "What the?" he cried as he crumpled to the ground. A tremendous blow to his chest sent him flying backwads until he crashed against a boulder. "Aagh!"

He tried to pick himself back up but the numb feeling in his legs discouraged the notion. Paralyzed. That bastard

"Anger does not become you." The Maverick in black was sauntering over to him with a smirk that looked painted on. Zero's eyebrow twitched. Kono yarou. . .

"How disappointing. I expected better from a former Maverick."

"Shut up." Zero looked around for his Z-Sabre and found it lying out of his reach. Damn. "What do you want?"

"What does everybody else want? To recruit you." The Maverick crouched in front of him.

"Like hell you are," Zero snarled.

With startling speed the enemy commander grabbed Zero's wrists and pinned him against the rock. As he leaned forward Zero tried to twist away, face burning and stammering outragedly, "W-wait, what are you doing? Get off!"

But when he heard what the Maverick whispered in his ear Zero ceased his struggles, his face going stark white. "Motherfucking bastard. . .!" His voice trembled with the suppressed black rage and fear rising inside him and his fists clenched. He closed his eyes, wishing everything would go away. Something small and hard was pushed into his hand then. . .

Soft laughter made him open his eyes. "See how easily I could control you?" The Maverick was smirking at him. "You were practically quaking with fear."

"Shut up." Zero hated the quaver in his voice.

"That was a warning." The Maverick stood up. Zero could only glare at him from where he sat. "Hopefully next time you'll show me what you're really made of." He turned.

"Wait!" Zero could not stop himself from calling out. "Your name?"

"My name?" the commander turned around and smiled. "Alpha."

And in a flash of red light he was gone.

End Chapter 2.


	3. Pillow talk

Chapter 3  
  
Yay! I want to thank the people who reviewed. Your comments helped me a lot. I have low self-esteem, and it's only when I'm encouraged that I go on. So keep sending your comments in! ^_^ v. To all the people who want me to put yaoi in this story: Sorry, I wasn't planning on putting boys kissing and I can't put it in now 'cause that will change everything. There will be none. (Unless you count in a scene in which Sigma in the later chapters. . .) Nevermind. He's a perverted bastard and everybody knows that. You'll see that in this chapter.  
  
Aaaanyhoo, on with the show! --------------------------------  
  
Zero sighed from his prone position on the infirmary bed. He had to report to a whole council but they allowed him a few moments rest. And he was fuming. He had been humiliated, played with, had his only weakness dragged out and extorted. 'How did he know that?' he thought with a angry frown. 'The only person that ever knew about it was Wily, but he's long gone.' He sat up carefully: his legs had only just recovered from the dart that Alpha had sneaked on to him. It was an e-dart, a weapon hardly anyone used anymore, but quite useful when applied to the right spots. It gave out a small burst of scrambled energy and data confusing the nerves and thus paralyzing.  
  
Sighing, he looked down at the small disk which had been pressed into his hand earlier that day by the Maverick in black. He hadn't looked at the contents yet, though he felt it was something Signas should see. Whatever it was, it probably contained something important.  
  
The blonde reploid sighed again and shook his head gently, his hair loose and swaying in a shower of molten gold. He was beginning to get a headache with all the worries and thoughts racing in his head and he decided not to do anymore thinking for awhile and got gingerly to his feet, wincing a little at the dull throb in his chest and prickles running up and down his legs. He really didn't want to report, but that was a duty no one could shirk aside. 'Damn being a commander. I wish I was still in my soldier days helping X the bumbling rookie, but those days are gone now. Now I wish I knew he was alive.'  
  
His boots clanked dully on the floor of the seemingly endless hallway to the conference room. He was more and more reluctant to show up at all but he already had run the words of what to say over and over, and if he didn't get the whole ordeal over with, he was going to explode. Like a dark omen, the metal doors of the conference room loomed over him and summoning the last shreds of energy and patience he had, he schooled his face into an impassive mask and walked in.  
  
The room felt silent at once and Signas, who had been talking quietly with the officer sitting next to him turned his head and looked at Zero who was sauntering in a little unsteadily with his helmet tucked under his arm and a bandage on his cheek. He stood at attention right in the center of the room and gave a smart salute. Signas returned the gesture. "Please commence your report, Commander," he told him.  
  
"The trap was more or less a success," the tall blonde said in a neutral tone of voice. "Call it what you will, but those Mavericks plainly knew something like this was going to happen, and recovered quickly and efficiently, and fought back quite well. This resulted in slight casualties on both sides but nothing that can't be fixed on ours. While they fought I set out to find the 'mysterious' commader as was planned." He paused. Everybody strained their ears to hear what came next. Signas carefully noted the slight twitch in Zero's eyebrow. "He found me."  
  
He turned and handed the memory card of the little camera to an operator seated behind him. "These are his statistics and photographs from the camera I was equipped with." The room darkened and eager whispers surged up and everyone turned their heads to the giant holographic screen which flashed into life in the center of the room. An image came up. Zero raised his eyebrows. 'Hmm,' he thought. 'If I had another career it would be photography.' For Zero had unwittingly shot a very excellent picture of Alpha while he was dodging one of Zero's attacks. He was twisting in midair, arms stretched out dramatically, the sun glinting of his hair which was swirling in a dark cloud around him, an empty mocking smile on his face.  
  
"Hubba, hubba," murmured a female officer. Quite every other female in the room agreed with her. Zero sighed inwardly. 'I knew the women were going to love this,' he thought ruefully.  
  
"This is Commander Alpha of the Maverick unit. I think he is siding with Sigma since he uses the same cheap tricks." Zero remembered the e-dart and growled. "I'm not completely sure, but I'll just ask him next time." Something about the way he said those words and the way his face clouded up with anger, resentment, and something else, Signas knew something had happened and whatever it was, it was had not been pleasant to the A-class Hunter. "He has astounding speed and is quite strong, which makes him a formidable enemy, yet nothing I can't handle with too much problem." 'Not if I wasn't paralyzed. . .' "I have yet to find his weaknesses."  
  
The blonde paused and looked down at his fist. In it he had Alpha's disk. While everybody was murmuring and digesting this new information Zero walked up to Signas and bent down to talk to him quietly. "I was handed this disk and I think there's something crucial in it."  
  
Signas snorted. "It's likely Sigma gloating on and on about some great plan he's got." He also spoke in the same soft tone as Zero.  
  
"Whatever it is, it might give us some desperately needed clues."  
  
However, the content of the harmless-seeming little black disk was far different from Sigma's sneering face.  
  
"Hello? Anyone there?" A fearful voice ventured timidly. Silence immediately fell and everyone looked at the magnified image of X, ragged, hurt, and bleeding, standing in what obviously was a holding cell. Zero stiffened in startled alarm. "Anyone?" The brunette swayed a little, his right arm hanging uselessly at his side, obviously broken. He let out a sob and leaned against the wall behind him and slid down brokenly, leaving a trail of blood. Zero felt something in him break. 'Oh, X.' There was absolutely no sound in the room except for the terrifyingly weak sobs that emanated from the slight form on the cold damp floor of the hologram. "Why does nobody come for me?" the captive reploid whimpered in a broken voice. "It's been so long. . ." He then shuddered and coughed, harsh terrible coughs that shook his ravaged frame. He lifted a dirty hand and wiped his mouth, leaving a bloody streak on his chin. As X slumped and closed his eyes, his breath coming in painful gasps, loud terrible laughter rang through the conference room. The picture blinked out and was replaced with a hated and familiar face, Sigma, and he was laughing mockingly down at the horrified viewers, loud and long.  
  
Zero felt a black tide of burning hatred surge up inside and he gritted his teeth as he gazed upon the face of his nemesis. Signas could see the blonde trembling violently and before he could open his mouth to stop him Zero grabbed a paperweight that was resting on the desk in front of Signas and threw it at the sneering face of Sigma with an animalistic roar of rage. The delicate crystal screen in which the image resided shattered in a million pieces. "I am waiting for you, Omega. . ." Sigma's voice rang out and faded.  
  
Silence fell and no one spoke, and the vacuum that was created in the absence of noise was filled with horror and disbelief. "My God. . ." someone murmured. Zero stood silently trembling, head bowed, trying not to show anyone the angry tears that were running down his face.  
  
"Zero?" Signas ventured. He too, felt sick. "We'll talk later. You have leave of rest for two days. Dismissed."  
  
Zero nodded and turned and left the room without saluting, but Signas let him. He could hardly think what it was like to see your best friend whom you loved like a brother shown bleeding and dying in front of you, while you couldn't do anything to help him. He let out a tired and mournful sigh. X was beloved by almost everyone in Macerick Hunter HQ, with his kind and helpful attitude and bright smile. Signas rubbed his eyes. Maybe with time, things would work out. . .  
  
**  
  
"How did it go?"  
  
"It went well."  
  
"Casualties?"  
  
"Minimum."  
  
"Did Zero accept?"  
  
"Negative. He adamantly refused."  
  
"Huh," a soft chuckle. "Typical. Anything else?"  
  
"No," He turned to leave.  
  
"Alpha."  
  
"Hai?"  
  
"Come here."  
  
"Hai," He came. He had no choice.  
  
"Why do you always wear that visor? Take it off."  
  
Alpha wordlessly complied.  
  
"Ahh, red is my favorite color."  
  
Alpha flinched a little as Sigma's large hand came forward and caressed his cheek. He turned his face away, he did not like Sigma's touch. Sigma chuckled again and suddenly grabbed the smaller reploid and pulled him against his chest. Alpha started to struggle but the painful grip on his arms tightened in warning and he stopped. He was now sitting in Sigma's lap with his back against the larger reploid's chest and Sigma started kneading Alpha's shoulders with a deceptive gentleness as he said, "Tell me, when you fought against Zero, what did you feel?"  
  
"Nothing," Alpha lied. His head started to ache when he remembered the feeling of familiarness when he first laid his eyes upon the blonde reploid, how he felt he knew the way his hair waved in the wind and how his electric blue eyes narrowed in anger. His temples started to throb. Sigma continuing his massage, raised his eyebrows. "Oh really?" he said. He smiled evilly and asked again, "Didn't you feel something in your little emotionless heart when you heard his voice?" Alpha wordlessly shook his head. He wanted to get away from Sigma's disgusting presence and the pain in his head. "I felt nothing. Please, leave me alone," he started to strain forward but Sigma squeezed his shoulders like a vice. He cried out and started to struggle. Sigma laughed. Oh how he loved to inflict pain. . . He waited to see if the virus still held strong and after a while Alpha went suddenly went slack. Sigma smiled in satisfaction.  
  
As the Maverick in black walked from the dark chamber he remembered nothing about his feelings earlier that day, nothing about his pain, just black and empty hate at the memory of the blonde reploid.  
  
**  
  
Alia sat at her desk, head in her hands, tired after a good cry. She felt helpless and weak, not knowing what to do and she hated the feeling. She needed someone to talk to. Taking a shuddering breath to calm her frazzled nerves she stood up and left to seek a familiar friendly face.  
  
Zero turned and twisted in his bed, shivering in the throes of a hideous nightmare. Alpha's empty, emotionless voice rang out in his head.  
  
I know how to turn you. I know how you killed all those defenseless people years ago, I know how you reveled in their blood, how their cries for mercy unfazed you. You were a wild animal, a savage hunter.  
  
"No, no. . ." he moaned.  
  
Hello? Anyone there?  
  
You still do. The lust for childrens' blood is still deep in your heart. It will never go away.  
  
Anyone?  
  
"Leave me alone. . .!"  
  
Why does nobody come for me?  
  
We can give all that back to you, if you join us.  
  
"No. . .!"  
  
It's been so long . . .  
  
Maverick.  
  
So long. . .  
  
"Noooo!!" With a strangled cry Zero jerked up in bed, eyes wild, heart racing as cold sweat ran down his face. For a while he just sat there, breathing hard, until he sank back down with a shuddering sigh. Soft arms wrapped around him.  
  
"What's the matter, hon?" A sleepy feminine voice murmured.  
  
"Bad dream."  
  
"That much I figured."  
  
. . . . . . . . .  
  
There was a very long moment in which Zero got his bearings.  
  
"Waugh!" He scooted to the other side of the bed and stared at Alia who was propped on her elbows and wearing one of Zero's shirts.  
  
"Oh no!" he exclaimed. "Our friendship is ruined!" Which was weird, since he couldn't remember anything that happened last night. Maybe he got drunk. . .?  
  
"Relax, you dumb oaf," Alia yawned and grinned sleepily at him. "Nothing happened. I came in here to talk to you but you were already asleep. But you looked so sad and lonely that I had to stay with you. Look," she gestured around. "I even tidied up your room."  
  
Zero relaxed and flopped down on his pillow. Alia did the same and Zero put an arm around her in companionship. A comfortable moment passed.  
  
"I miss him," Alia murmured. Zero did not need to ask who.  
  
"So do I," he said. "I wish I could go were he is right now." Alia's eyes teared up and her lip started to tremble. She sniffed. "What's wrong?" Zero said looking down at her in slight alarm.  
  
"I just can't believe what those bastards did to him!"  
  
Zero's face darkened and the familiar feeling of anger rose up inside him. Alia sobbed a little and continued, "I never felt so helpless before. You -- you are actually able to do something about it but I'm just stuck here being useless, and I can't help thinking that I'm too late, that I'll never see him again!"  
  
"Don't say that!" Zero grated harshly and glared down at Alia. "You *will* see him again. How could you even think that?!"  
  
Alia closed her eyes in hurt and Zero immediately felt bad. An uncomfortable silence passed and Zero took a breath. "I'm sorry," he said in a small voice. "I didn't mean to yell at you, I just--"  
  
"I know, hon," Alia opened her eyes and gave him a little forgiving smile and wiped her eyes. "I know you have many more burdens on your mind than I do."  
  
"Tell me about it, " Zero sighed. He shifted to a more comfortable position. "And what is this 'too late' thing you were talking about?"  
  
"Oh," Alia blushed. "I. . .just felt it was going to be too late to tell him how I feel about him."  
  
"Ah," Zero said with a small grin. "No worries there," he assured her. "He feels the same way about you, he's just too shy to admit it."  
  
Alia giggled in delight and Zero smiled fondly. But then his thoughts turned in a much darker direction. He thought back when Alpha whispered those horrible words in his ear. The bastard threatened him with activating the Maverick virus in him if he didn't comply. By doing so everything would be erased and reprogrammed, turning Zero the lovable goof into a sadistic monster who killed for pleasure. That was what he once was, then there came X. . .  
  
Zero hated those memories of warm blood on his hands, of the terror-filled eyes of his victims, and of catching a glimpse of himself in shards of broken glass and seeing a wild, horrible smile. Alia sensed his turn of mood. "Zero, you have too much to worry about," she said reaching out and caressing his face. "Concentrate on one thing and leave the X worrying about me."  
  
Zero closed his eyes, reveling in the feel of a warm touch.  
  
"You just kick the Maverick bastard's butt, okay?"  
  
"Okay," Zero grinned sleepily. "Good night."  
  
"Good night, hon."  
  
**  
  
Alpha knelt on the floor of his small room in a tangle of bedsheets, forehead against the wall and hands gripping his head. The pain that radiated from his brain was so severe, it was a wonder he didn't black out. He moaned in the back of his throat, trying to block the images that flashed through his mind. What were they? They spoke of a former life, a purpose, but didn't Sigma say he had no purpose? He was nothing. He was just a mindless doll given a meaning by him, he who was so generous even with his disgusting presence, who told him every day that if it weren't for him, he would have ceased to exist long before. All those thoughts and images cost him great pain yet he couldn't push them away.  
  
Alpha. . . your name is Alpha.  
  
No it's not, it's. . .it's. . !  
  
"Uunh. . ." He bit his lip until it bled. His body spasmed uncontrollably as old and new feelings and emotions raced through his entire body and he started hitting his head against the wall in a desperate rythm.  
  
. . .stop it. . .stop it. . .stop it. . .  
  
"Don't do that!" Hands seized him from behind.  
  
"Hnnnh!" Alpha struggled blindly.  
  
"Don't do that," the owner of those hands repeated. "You'll hurt yourself."  
  
"V-vile?" Alpha gasped then cried out at the great pounding inside his skull. Vile held the smaller reploid against his chest with practilly both arms and legs folded around him, trying to keep his trashing body still.  
  
"Shh, shhh," Vile made soothing noises, trying to relax him. 'Damn, he's strong,' he thought grimly, putting all his strength in surpressing Alpha who was making harsh horrible noises like a wounded animal and struggling in blind agony. Freeing a hand with difficulty, Vile took a syringe full with clear liquid and jabbed it as best he could under the circumstances into the side of Alpha's neck. Alpha let out a chilling scream. "Alpha," Vile panted. "Stop it, Alpha!" He couldn't hold on much longer.  
  
"That's not . . .my. . . name," Alpha gritted out painfully. "It's not!"  
  
"I know," grunted Vile. He waited impatiently for the depressant to get to work, and finally Alpha slumped down weakly in Vile's arms with a grateful gasp. The two of them struggled for breath for a while and Vile leaned back against the wall, resting his arms on the floor and closing his eyes. If Alpha continued to have seizures like this every night, he didn't know how he could keep on. A warm touch on his hand alerted Vile, and he looked down to see Alpha's hand holding his own. A sudden rush of a warm feeling coursed through Vile, and he felt his cheeks redden. He had never been touched that way, not in his while life. He had never received a gesture of gratitude, or a kind word, and now suddenly he had his hand entwined with someone's who had been his enemy until recently. But he shook his head. He was tired, he tended to think about things a bit strangely.  
  
"Alpha," he began, but a long slow sigh alerted him to the fact that Alpha was fast asleep.  
  
Vile smiled slightly and picked the brunette up in his arms and placed him gently down on the bed, arranging the twisted covers around him and softly wiping away the trickle of blood that ran down his chin. He stood for a moment, gazing at Alpha's still face, then turned and left the room, shutting the door quietly behind him.  
  
---------------------  
  
Well the ending of this chapter sucked ^^;. Have you ever written something while listening to gregorian chants, you know, where the monks sing long hymns acappella? It's good focusing music. And have you ever listened to Shima Uta (trance mix)? It's so gorgeous and melodic. It actually made me tear up when the harmony kicked in.  
  
Anyway, I don't think this chapter came out the way I liked it. Zero and Alia's conversation right after his nightmare seems too abrupt in subject change. Yaoi fan-girls, you probably liked the hand-holding scene, but don't get your hopes up!^^; Reviewers, if you find something wrong with this chapter, or something that seems out of place, please tell me. It would be greatly appreciated.  
  
Next chapter: Attack on HQ and Zero's startling find and grevious injury! Major Alpha/Zero dogfight.  
  
E-mail: Kaoru_28@hotmail.com for flames, comments, and donations!! (ha, just kidding -- about the donation part) 


	4. Realization

Chapter 4: Realization

Sorry for the (extremely) long wait. School and other stuff. Here goes the chapter in which all the people have been waiting for (or at least my coughverycough few fans. Hi Diana! waves XD), Alpha and Omega dogfight! Warning, quite long (but action-packed) chapter ahead.

Disclaimers: Capcom owns these characters, I don't. And if I did, I would be making good use of the money, let me tell you. On with ze show!

* * *

Vile stood on what used to be a cargo transport and looked at the ferocious battle that raged between Mavericks and Hunters and looked on as a black and crimson whirlwind of death decimated whole ranks of Hunters who didn't have a chance in hell to defend themselves. On a rocky outcrop, the whirlwind paused and revealed itself as Alpha, who was carrying two vicious looking plasma sabers the color of spilt blood. With an almost casual flick, he shook the swords free of offal and with a battle cry, launched himself back into the fray. Vile stepped to one side to avoid a plasma shot and calmly offed the young Hunter who shot it at him with his own.

He paused and looked at Alpha. He now felt a sort of protective feeling towards the young Maverick, sort of like an older brother to his younger sibling. He did not like how Sigma used his latest weapon; the man sent Alpha on missions that were almost plain suicidal without really thinking things through. He was so bent on destroying the Maverick Hunters that barely anything got in his way. Vile was used to the brave and righteous image Alpha used to have in his former life, but now Alpha was nothing but a mindless doll bent on obeying Sigma's every whim like the soulless shell Sigma took him to be -- since Sigma did take what he was away and replaced it with humble and thoughtless servility. Vile felt cheated, like he was expecting something great and got something poor and downtrodden in return. Sigma just did about anything he felt like doing to and with the boy, without any second thought about what was right or wrong. But then, Sigma had a very twisted sense of what was right or wrong.

"Vile." A voice spoke from his ear mike. Well speak of the devil... Wincing at the metallic echoes ringing through his helmet, Vile said coolly, "What do you want?" He dispatched two other Hunters with a well-placed shot.

"Tell Alpha to call the units off, we're through here."

Now that Alpha was Sigma's new toy, Vile was nothing more than an ordinary Maverick.

Not that he cared.

"Alpha," Vile contacted him and leaned to one side to avoid a plasma mace swipe hefted by a Hunter nearly hysterical with fear and anger. "Die, you Maverick bastard!" the Hunter yelled, and received a face full of plasma from Vile's cannon.

"Yes?" The brunette replied, breathing lightly even though he took down a full third of the Hunters by himself. Vile felt a surge of pride, ignoring the lifeless body of his former adversary as it slumped to the ground.

"Let's go."

In blinding flashes everyone teleported away, leaving behind confusion, grief, and death.

When the Maverick units arrived at the concrete field outside their headquarters most of them collapsed were they stood with triumphant war whoops, others sitting down more carefully. Vile stuck by Alpha and noticed that some lucky person managed to graze the kid on the arm and while it wasn't really serious, it was bleeding rather freely. "Hey," Vile got his attention. Alpha looked down at his wound with an expression of mild surprise. "Here, let me," Vile offered.

Taking a roll of bandages from one of the medics that were moving among the Mavericks he stripped off the black arm guard from the boy's armor and started cleansing the wound. "Ne, Vile," Alpha took off his visor and stared blankly ahead, his long hair sweeping forward to frame his face in silky brown tendrils. "What are we fighting for?" Not pausing in his administration, Vile thought for a moment, and then started winding the bandage firmly around the boy's arm.

"Freedom," The Maverick said after a while. "We're fighting for freedom from the oppressing chains of servitude to the humans. And," he added as a side note. "We hate the little shits, and we like doing whatever the hell we feel like."

"Oh," said Alpha, then furrowed his brow a little, thinking about what Vile just said. Vile chuckled. "It's best not to think too much about it," he grinned, and then, the humor catching up with him at the slightly confused expression on Alpha's face, started to laugh. Alpha stared in puzzlement at his laughter, then suddenly, like the sun breaking through heavy storm clouds, smiled. Vile felt his heart stop. The sheer beauty of such a smile shining from such an innocent and trusting face left him breathless. But all too soon, the mindless doll again replaced what once was and Alpha stared vaguely at the sky. Vile swore silently. What had just happened there? The virus must be wearing off, no question about it. They better acquire Omega fast, before Alpha would disappear forever.

Vile tied off the bandage in a neat knot. "There you go." Alpha gave a silent nod then stood and left without a backwards glance, leaving behind a shaken Maverick holding the roll of bandage with a trembling fist.

Days passed and more reports came in about the commander in black who was everywhere and nowhere at once, and who caused devastation with twin plasma sabers the color of blood. Signas deployed units of Maverick Hunters everywhere the alarm was raised, yet they always came too late. "Guerrilla tactics," he said somberly at a war council. "They strike quickly, whittle off a few Hunters, and vanish like the wind. This Alpha," -- a picture of the Maverick commander slicing a reploid in half appeared on the main screen -- "seems to be very informed on our whereabouts. Either Sigma knows us too well, or we have a spy in our midst."

Tension at Maverick Hunters Headquarters was high and tempers where frayed to the point of breaking. Zero was stalking down the hall, having just arrived from one of the failed missions after leaving some soldiers behind to help and protect the wounded. He was itching to strangle something and was ready to do so to the first person who got into his way. He was tired, his ego was still wounded, and he wanted some violence, dammit!

He also wanted a beer.

Zero made a detour and entered the mess hall and noted Alia sitting at one of the tables with a laptop in front of her, and waved. She smiled back, and then went back to whatever she was doing. The only others who where there were a human couple feeding their large brood. They came from the large group of refugees that where just freshly arrived last night, witness to the fact that many towns had been destroyed. Hundreds more came each week, and Signas was hard pressed to find places to keep them in, forced to command some Hunters give up their quarters for the elderly and children. He knew better than to ask Zero, since the sadistic killer glare he received from the blonde made him perish the thought.

Making his way to the front of the mess hall Zero leaned upon the counter and looked at the Head Cook, who was sitting slumped in a chair, head tilted back and snoring stentoriously. Zero rapped the counter. "Oi, cooky." The cook came awake with a snort and glared sleepily at him. Realizing who it was, he came fully awake and heaved himself off his chair. "What ye be needin'?"

Zero gave him a sympathetic look. The cook didn't have enough assistants and was up at strange hours. Trying to feed hundreds of hungry refugees and ravenous Hunters all at the same time was an arduous task. "Just give me a sandwich an' a beer an' tea, please," he said following X's example. X had always been polite... The cook gave him a grateful look for the simple kind word that he hadn't heard for a long time and went to his task. As Zero waited the cook tossed a question over his shoulder at him, "Any word of your friend yet?"

"No," Zero said succinctly. He remembered the mocking voice of Sigma over the image of a ragged and hurt X in a holding cell. His expression darkened. The cook cast him a knowing look. Putting Zero's platter in front of him he said, "You don't have to know where he is, just as long as you feel him right here," He put a hand over his heart. Taking his platter, Zero gave him a little smile and turned and left the counter. It was true: even though the despair and frustration gnawed at him with fierce fangs, a little light in his breast refused to go out. Zero took comfort in that.

"Here," he plunked the tea in front of Alia and sat down next to her taking a large bite out of his sandwich. "Watcha doing?" He mumbled at her with his mouth full. The short-haired navigator gave him a grateful smile for the tea, then sobered and indicated the screen of the laptop. "I was going over how much territory the Mavericks have taken over," she pointed. "They're red, we're blue." There was a map of the country shown on the screen. There was an alarming amount of red on the map. "So far we have been able to hold this border here," she continued indicating the spot and taking a sip of her tea. "But we don't have enough soldiers to hold the fort if this keeps going on."

A silent moment passed.

"We're going to lose this war, are we?" Zero asked flatly, not looking at her. Alia did not answer and looked away from Zero's stony face, and sighed and rubbed her eyes. Finally she said slowly, "If the Maverick commander Alpha is left to live any longer there is a great possibility that we will." Zero looked with an unreadable expression at the red on the screen for a long time, then stood up and left the mess hall without another word.

Sigma stood in front of rank upon rank of Mavericks, the light reflecting off hundreds of armor giving a surreal glow to the great hall they all stood in. He felt a huge swell of pride rising in his chest as he looked upon the armed and bloodthirsty sun-of-a-guns that made up his army. He felt especially proud as he looked upon Alpha, standing like an obsidian statue in front of those under his command. He smiled evilly at the hard grim faces and said, "Today is the day. Today is when we strike at the snake's head and render the body useless. Today is when we gain total freedom!"

The Mavericks let out a cheer. Sigma continued, "Let us go forth and wreak havoc upon the weak humans and their crumbling cities. Let us make them suffer and bleed for what they did to us. Let us make them fear and hate our name. Mavericks, let's ride!"

A huge roar shook the very foundations as the Mavericks cheered their approval, stamping their feet and waving their weapons in the air. Sigma reveled in the sounds of savage yells, spreading his arms wide and soaking in the adulation. Oh, yes, they will succeed. It all rested on the boy's shoulders.

While the units were dispatched, still yelling, Sigma stalked over to Alpha who had just finished directing his unit and grabbed him by the arm. Leaning down and snatching off the visor to look into the dull red eyes, Sigma hissed, "You better not mess this up, boy, because believe me," he tightened his grip mercilessly and lowered his voice to a dangerous growl, his evil face frozen in a sadistic grin. "You are going to curse the very day you came into existence." And giving him a final little warning shake, Sigma straightened slowly and adopted a warm, almost fatherly tone. "Now, what do you say?"

"Hai...Sigma-sama," the young Maverick said in a quiet voice. He snapped a salute and Sigma returned it with a leer. Doing a fluid about-face, Alpha walked away.

Vile had watched the whole thing, and as he saw Sigma give Alpha's retreating figure a lecherous once-over with his eyes, he felt something remarkably like hatred rise up in the pit of his stomach. "Sigma," he said angrily. "You are going too far, and one of these days you are going to regret it."

Sigma gave a nonchalant laugh. "What is there to fear? The virus is still holding strong. It is likely to hold until we have Omega in our possession. So don't worry." And he left still chuckling, sure of his victory.

But Vile had not told him about the nightly seizures, the migraines, the flashes of recognition in Alpha's eyes. Oh, he had told him nothing, and the way he felt now, he would not give a rat's ass if everything went down the drain. All he cared about was Alpha, and as he stepped outside with his unit waiting for their chance to teleport, the memory of the boy's beautiful smile shone like daylight inside his mind.

Zero sat in his room on the floor in front of the plasma monitor which currently showed an old home movie that was recorded by Alia a few Christmases back. On-screen Zero was sitting in red pajamas in front of a plastic Christmas tree, unwrapping a present from X and bursting out laughing when he saw it was a beer bottle, but then widening his eyes when he noticed the tastefully expensive Rolex watch wrapped around it.

Zero remembered fondly that it took his friend four months of his salary to pay for that. He also remembered the anxious look on the reploid's face when Zero unwrapped the present, and when the blonde told him that it was the best gift he ever got, he smiled in relief, the grin lighting up his face like sunlight.

Zero lost focus of the screen and drifted off into his thoughts which were turning more and more disturbed. He had a nagging feeling at the back of his head, one that he could not quite put his finger on, and it involved a certain Maverick in black armor. He couldn't shake the feeling of recognition that came from the Maverick's every move. Alpha moved with a familiar fluidity that was extremely puzzling. But tired as he was, Zero could not sort it all out. Leaning his head back against the side of his bed he closed his eyes with a sigh...

Hey

Hey, Zero

"Hey, Zero, dare me to hit Signas," X grinned at his best friend holding a water balloon in his hand. The two were on the roof of one of the buildings of Maverick Hunter Headquarters with a bucket of the things between them, spending the hot summer day refreshing unwilling victims. Many a reploid and human had suffered at their hands, and word had been passed along that no one was to leave the building by that exit. Apparently Signas hadn't heard yet otherwise he would be inside and climbing to the roof so he could tell them off. Zero peeked over the edge down at their General, who was standing beside an officer and talking. He seemed unaware of the two Hunters on the roof.

"Do you think you can?" he said in a playfully doubtful voice.

X gave a little pshaw. "Of course I can," he retorted. "There is a reason why I am a commander."

"Riiiiiight," Zero drawled good-naturedly. X hefted the balloon experimentally and looked over the edge at his target, waited for his chance, dangled out his arm and let go.

Sploosh! Right on target. Signas's yell of outrage drifted up at them and they both ducked, giggling madly and giving each other hi-fives.

"Whoever did that better show up right now or else!" Signas shouted angrily. Zero popped up over the edge and threw another one straight in his face. X laughed with shock at his friend's audacity. "My god!" he gasped.

"Zerooo!!" Signas sputtered up at them. "You and X had better watch out!"

They leaned back against the wall laughing until tears ran down their faces, until Zero couldn't move anymore.

And he couldn't move when a dark figure with long brown hair grabbed X by the back of his neck and almost casually slit his throat with a blood red sword. Suddenly, those tears weren't of laughter anymore. Once again, Zero sat helpless at the feet of his enemy, the tears frozen on his cheeks while an empty smirk on the pale face of the Maverick commander leered down at him from above. Tossing aside X's body he wordlessly extended a hand...

...and Zero took it.

A triumphant smile broke through the Maverick's face and his grip became as hard as iron. His features twisted and melted and became Zero's most hated enemy: Sigma.

"Welcome home, Omega." He started to pull Zero into his embrace and Zero screamed in revulsion and terror and tried to wrench free yet he felt himself sucked in and absorbed into Sigma's body with every passing moment. Twisting himself around he reached for X, screaming out his name, yet his best friend only lay there, sinking out of sight in his own pool of blood. With a strangled sob Zero struggled furiously and he found himself losing the battle, feeling Sigma's flesh creep up his neck and go into his mouth his NO ears his nose his NO eyes he couldn't breathe NOOO... X!!!!!!!

Woooop! Woooop! Hunters, we are under attack. I repeat, we are under attack. Designated personnel please escort unnecessary staff and civilians to appointed shelters. Any available Hunters in fit condition must report to their respected Commanders immediately. All navigators...

Zero came to lying on the floor of his room and drenched in a cold sweat. After a while he realized he was sobbing and stopping it immediately, he sat up and dried his cheeks roughly with his sleeves. When he remembered what he dreamt a wave of nausea swept through him and he got up and stumbled to the bathroom were he violently emptied the contents of his stomach into the toilet bowl. Shudders wracked his body, still feeling the disgusting and slimy grasp of Sigma's flesh going up his body. Straightening, he barely registered what the P.A. system was blaring. An explosion rocked the building, yet he didn't respond. He looked at himself in the mirror, at the face drained of all color and his dulled eyes. He could not think; his mind was a dark pit of swirling emotions.

Fists pounded on his door as another explosion sounded off. Frantic voices of Hunters from his unit called out. "Commander Zero. Commander, are you in there? Please respond...!"

Zero ignored them. There was a black monster stirring inside him, one of rage. He wanted it to all end. He wanted the pain and loneliness to just go away.

The hands continued pounding. "Commander...please! We need you!"

"Shit--!" another Hunter yelled. "They're here! They're-- YAAAaaahhhhh...!" His anguished scream cut through the sounds of chaos. The evil laughter of a Maverick sounded out as the thud of the body was heard. Zero dimly realized that the sink under his hands had cracked severely under their fierce grip. His world faded away...

The Hunters of the 0 unit were surrounded three to one in the hall and had no idea what to do. Their ammo was down to the dregs and many of them had trouble standing as they still weren't recovered from previous injuries. They were terrified, yet refused to show it. They were waiting faithfully for their commander and they bunched closer to the wall. They would wait until he came. One young Hunter, a human, trembled and gripped his plasma rifle with fists that shook more and more. Sweat ran down his pale and terrified face as the cold sniggers of the Mavericks and hate-filled gazes bore into him like steel drills. "Hey, look at this one," one the Mavs said in a contemptuous voice. He gestured at the quaking figure. "Look at him shaking in his boots."

"Let's have fun with this one," another said. The young Hunter tried to sink back into his group and the Hunters gasped in horrified protest as the Maverick reached for him. With terrifying speed the Maverick grabbed him and drew him to his chest. He held his plasma knife under the boy's chin and smiled evilly. "Let me hear you squeal, human."

"No--no!!" The boy screamed and struggled with blind panic, feeling the searing heat of the plasma close to his skin. The Mavericks laughed cruelly at his struggles and the Hunters looked on in horror and anger, unable to do anything. "Yeah," the Maverick chuckled in anticipation and enjoying the feeling of the boy struggling like a trapped and scared animal, being the predator who had it trapped. "Let's hear you s--"

_SLLLICE!_

Mavericks and Hunters alike stared in surprise as the body of the Maverick slowly fell apart into pieces, the Mav's face frozen in shock the instant before it exploded. The boy Hunter was blown back with a cry into the waiting arms of his comrades. After the smoke settled, everyone saw a lean figure posed with it's back to them, green-glowing saber extended. The figure slowly turned and straightened, it's eyes closed and almost hidden under a mass of free-flowing golden hair. The reploid opened them to reveal blank, empty eyes glowing neon crimson.

Omega had awakened.

From a safe vantage point Vile stood with reinforcements beside Alpha, who was waiting for his orders to go forward. Vile was deeply worried as he looked upon the boy's blank face. He had not gone into convulsions the previous night, and so far he had not gotten any flashes of recognition in his eyes. Vile was worried that suddenly he would go into a violent relapse any time soon, and he had a syringe full of the liquid containing the virus ready and tucked safely away in a compartment in his armor just in case. He really did not want to do it, and he did not know why. Was it because he did not want to see Alpha suffer anymore? Or was it... he didn't know. He turned his head and looked at the boy who was watching the battle going on impassively. The wind idly toyed with his long dark hair and he blinked slowly, his eyes hooded and blank of any emotion. Noticing Vile's gaze upon him, he turned his face to him and asked, "Is something wrong?" in an empty voice. "Has any orders come through from Sigma?"

Vile slowly shook his head. "Iie."

"Aa," Alpha looked away once again and said nothing more. Vile suddenly felt something rise in his chest like despair and a little fear. If the plans would go as planned, Sigma would dispose of Alpha or use him as something else, like research or a guinea pig, or worse, his own personal toy. Vile did not want that to happen. He wanted the boy all to himself. He wanted him to see him smile once again, just for him, just like the way he used to smile for someone else, even though it wasn't very likely that he would ever do so again; the virus would make sure of that.

Alpha was like a child, a child that was innocent in the ways of the world and did everything he was told with blind obedience. Vile wanted to be there for him, like an older brother, and guide him through life. An absurd idea rose up in his mind. What if ran away with the boy, and live their own life safely tucked away somewhere? He banished that idea from his mind with nervous haste. If Sigma didn't find him first, the Maverick Hunters would, and they would dispose of Alpha just as Sigma would do, not knowing about Alpha's former life. He had no idea what was going to happen. Feverishly thinking up new ideas, Vile retreated into himself and ignored the world around him.

He seemed to not remember the fact that it was he who held the boy down while his memories were painfully erased.

The soldiers of the 0 Unit swarmed all over H.Q. dispatching Mavericks, while in their midst a golden figure of death dressed only in jeans and a t-shirt wreaked havoc among the enemy reploids with a green plasma saber.

"Protect the Commander!" one of the Hunters yelled to the rest. Like Omega Zero needed protection; the man decimated any enemy that got in his way, dodging around plasma bolts with fluid ease and frightening speed. He did not yell out war cries or grunt in exertion, his silence was almost as unnerving and scary as his blank crimson eyes. He did not call any orders to the Hunters in his command. All he had to do was look in one direction and the others would follow.

Organization was down to the dregs; scared civilians were running underfoot or otherwise huddling in corners like frightened sheep. Refugee children shrieked and cried with fear and distraught mothers stood blankly not knowing where to go. Zero whipped his head around and shot a terrible look at the chaos all around, then pointedly glared at his unit. They got the idea immediately.

"Get those civilians out of here!" one of them yelled at the others. While they busied themselves with shooting down Mavericks and herding the civilians to a safe place, Zero stopped and stood in the middle of the hall while there was a lull in the fighting, seeming to listen to some unknown call.

Hey, Zero

He glanced out the window. Like a magnet his gaze was drawn to a certain reploid in black armor standing a ways from the battle scene.

Hey, Zero, dare me to--

Zero leaped through the glass.

"Here he comes--" Vile said to Alpha. "It's your cue." Alpha snapped his black visor down to cover his eyes and left without acknowledging Vile. The Maverick felt a stab of pain in his heart. 'But this is how he's supposed to be, isn't it?' he thought. He retreated to a safer spot, ready to dash in to help Alpha when the situation arose.

Alpha stood in the middle of the rocky clearing watching the ominous arrival of Omega Zero. The Hunter stopped a few feet away from him and moved no further. He finally spoke one word, "Alpha."

"Omega," The Maverick answered.

The wind twisted through Zero's golden mane, the tendrils languorously folding themselves around his body. He spoke again, "The attack on the base. Why?"

"It was going to happen eventually, anyway," Alpha replied. "Our only purpose is to have you."

"You will never have me," Zero said with a hint more feeling in his otherwise blank voice. "Not while I live."

"Then we shall have your dead body and use it as we will. There is really no need for your mind." Zero's grip on his saber tightened. "If you are concerned about your Headquarters," Alpha continued in his empty, clinical voice, "you have only to turn yourself in and we will cease the attack."

Zero lowered his gaze and his expression seemed to darken with something terrible; a monster was struggling inside his cage. "You--don't..." He gripped his saber tightly in his hand until the knuckles went white.

"What will it be, Omega?" Alpha said. "Will it be yourself or the death of innocents?"

"Don't..._Don't fuck with me!!_" Zero charged forward with a savage yell and brought his saber in a vicious arc towards the Maverick's head. Alpha blocked with one of his blood-red swords and dropped in a quick crouch and swung a leg at Zero's shins – Zero leaped over it and snap kicked at the Maverick's face. Alpha twisted his body into a mid-air sideways roll to dodge it and landed in a cat-like crouch on the rocky soil, slashing at the blonde's back as he did so. Zero arched his back in evasion, feeling the searing heat of plasma burning his shirt through. The blonde Hunter rushed forward at the Maverick again slashing at him. Alpha parried with one saber and thrust the other at Zero's face; the blonde quickly bent to one side. He could smell his hair burning.

All this happened in a few quick seconds. The two enemies went at each other like rabid wolves again. Vile was very tempted to come forward to Alpha's aid, yet a restraining hand on his shoulder by one of Sigma's flunkies told him that Alpha was required to finish his job with no interference.

A heavy kick from the black Maverick made Zero slide back several feet. What happened next made his eyes widen in alarm. Alpha let out a yell and his armor turned an ice blue. He stretched out his arms and great spikes of ice rose out of the ground towards Zero with great speed and the blonde dashed quickly to avoid them. He leaped gracefully on top of a boulder to get out of the way. Alpha let out a little snigger and that made Zero's temper rise up a few more notches.

Alpha punched one saber into the boulder Zero was on causing it to explode, but the blonde wasn't there anymore. Alpha looked up – Zero was coming at him from above with his saber raised and letting out a wild yell. Alpha blocked with both plasma blades. The two engaged in a treacherous swordplay, their sabers becoming red and green blurs of deadly light. Every time the blades impacted little shock waves were given out. They went like this for a while with Alpha's face with a little smug grin on it, Zero's expression hosting a frozen scowl of rage and hatred.

One lucky blow to Alpha's hand made him drop one of his swords and Zero quickly kicked it to one side; now Alpha had only one sword to content with. The fight degraded into utter nastiness as Alpha twisted around Zero and jabbing him sharply in the kidney with his elbow and Zero quickly repaying the favor by doing a round-house kick and slamming his foot into the side of the Maverick's face. Swords were just cast aside and forgotten as the two kicked and punched at each other in enraged combat. Zero, sporting several large nasty bruises and gashes that were bleeding pretty heavily, fought on in mad determination to kick Alpha's ass for what he had done. Alpha was also in the same condition, yet he threw out fast powerful punches. He had a mission to accomplish. He must not fail, or Sigma will—

Alpha's foot slipped on the unsteady ground and he stumbled a little. Seizing the opportunity, Zero gave him a sharp push and Alpha toppled to the ground with a surprised cry. Snatching up his saber that had been cast aside Zero brought it down in a final blow to Alpha's face, confident that this was the end.

He was totally taken by surprise by Alpha slamming his saber through his stomach. In the flash of the resulting cruel agony that Zero felt he could barely register his blade striking against something. Had he hit the mark? Was Alpha finished?

In the abrupt silence that followed after the unexpected event, one could hear the sound of shattered crystal falling to the ground.

Zero gave a shuddering gasp for air and lifted his saber, looking down to finish the task—and time seemed to stand still.

Blood slipped from a corner of the Hunter's panting mouth, his eyes wide with shock. The saber in his hands trembled, unwilling to come down and slice Alpha's neck apart. The remnants of the Maverick's visor lay in gleaming black shards around his face, and Zero could only look into his exposed eyes and stare in surprise and dawning horror. "I-it can't be..." he gasps. Alpha gazed up at him, his face hosting an expression of triumph, but then it contorted into one of agony and he uttered a wrenching cry. He let go of the saber that he was clutching with both hands and grabbed his face, arching his back and uttering painful gasps for air.

Zero stood there, the realization gripping his limbs and making him unable to move. He swayed and coughed out more blood and he clutched the saber that was pierced through his stomach and tried to pull it out. The resulting agony nearly made him pass out. He stared at Alpha's writhing form, unable to comprehend the pieces of the unfinished puzzle that suddenly seemed to snap into place.

Not being able to take it anymore, Vile leaped forward out of his vantage position and grabbed Alpha, taking the syringe from the hidden compartment in his armor. He got a secure grip of the boy's head, and stabbed him with the syringe in the side of the neck. Vile held the boy waiting until he calmed down, shouting orders to the other Mavericks. He looked towards Omega. The Hunter's eyes had returned to their original color of electric blue, but now they were dull with pain and astonishment. The Hunter gazed back at Vile through sheets of matted golden hair. Vile noticed how lost he looked, and remembered another's face looking like that not too long ago.

Several Mavericks reached out to grab Zero. "Leave him," Vile snapped. The Mavericks gazed uncertainly back him. "But," one of them protested. "Aren't we supposed to capture him? This was the whole point of the operation."

"Leave him, I said," Vile growled, and turned his face away and stared down at Alpha, who was finally calming down, the familiar dulling of his eyes coming back. Guilt wracked at Vile and he felt like the biggest hypocrite in the world. He stood up on his feet with Alpha lying cradled in his arms and said, "We leave now." The Mavericks stared at him. Without looking at them, Vile continued, "The rest don't know that this was the main point of the whole operation. They only think that defeating the Maverick Hunter Headquarters was the whole idea, and we pretty much did that, so mission was a success." And without another word, he teleported away. The remaining Mavericks looked back at Zero, shrugged, and then left too.

Zero could only stare at the place where the Mavericks used to be and fell to his knees, the pain and fatigue finally catching up with him. He slumped to his side. As his vision blackened, the only words running through his mind were "I found him...I found him..."

TBC…

* * *

Woo! Yeah! Finished! Finally! After months of agony and frustration I did it!! W00t! The place that I got stuck on was the fight scene: I didn't know how to start it off. Now, at three in the morning, I did it! shakes fist at her muse Darnit, why did you take so long in getting here?

I am not really good at fight scenes, and this was the first long one I ever did but I think I did pretty well. I hope I haven't deviated too much from the original plot.

Comments are always welcome.

If I find that it needs drastic help, Imma fix it, but right now I just want to post it up so all you can enjoy it. J Toodles!

Now, as I'm really tired, I am going to go to bed now, it's….3:56 am now…..

E-mail: Kaoru28hotmail.com


End file.
